1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a wearable robot that assists muscular power of a user and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a robot is widely used in various industries. The robot performs dangerous tasks, such as die casting, forging, and spot welding. In recent years, there has been a necessity for a multi-purpose remotely controlled robot having a high degree of freedom sufficient to perform various tasks in place of a human in addition to such an industrial robot, and continuous research has been conducted into such a robot as a substitute for humans.
As a control device to efficiently remotely control such an industrial robot or a humanoid robot manipulator, a master device having the same shape as a slave robot, which is controlled, is used, or a humanoid master device that is directly attached to an arm of a human is used. The humanoid master device has an advantage in that natural human motion is used as pressure of the master device. For this reason, much research has been conducted into the humanoid master device. In recent years, a wearable robot which is put on a human to assist muscular power of the human has been developed.
The wearable robot is a wearable type robot based on synchronization between a human and the robot. The wearable robot is used as a rehabilitation device for muscle disease patients, a muscular power assist device for patients with muscle weakness, a muscular power amplifier for soldiers in heavy uniform, etc. However, the conventional wearable robot is divided into an upper limb and a lower limb, which complicates the overall system and limits motion of an operator.